1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to water bottle carriers, and more particularly, to a water bottle carrier which is secured to the support frame of a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Previous water bottle carriers for bicycles have been attached to the frame tubes or the handlebars of the bicycle.